


Hogareño

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi





	Hogareño

3 años después

Luke regresaba de un largo caso con el equipo, estuvo 5 días casando una pareja de ignotos que secuestraba niños y por llamadas se comunicaba con su omega y su hijo,Spencer dejo el equipo cuando Jason nació además el parto fue algo complicado y tuvo algo de reposo además alguien tenía que cuidarlo de tiempo completo y gracias al trabajo que tienen desconfían en las niñeras y Spencer tiene miles de ofertas de trabajo y aceptó un trabajo de profesor en la universidad es de medio tiempo y puede estar con Jason cuando salga de la guardería 

Sabia que Jason tenía un horario para el baño y supuso que estaba a tiempo

-familia ya llegue!- gritó Luke dejando la maleta en el sillón y vio la luz del baño prendida 

-en el baño-gritó Spencer y Luke Camino hacía el baño y ve que estaban bañando a su hijo de dos años en la bañera

-no está ya grande?-preguntó Luke 

-los accidentes en la bañera son menos que en las duchas-respondió Reid y Luke beso sus labios 

-pa-dijo el pequeño no le sorprendió que empezara hablar a temprana edad Spencer es un genio 

-yo lo seco-dijo Luke agarradando la toalla de iron man para su hijo mientras Spencer vaciaba la bañera y Luke lo llevaba a ponerse la piyama

-cómo te fue?-preguntó Spencer

-bien, estuvo pesado mañana entro a las 10:00 así que te acompaño a dejar a Jason en la guardería-dijo Luke

-gracias,la maestra pregunta por ti-beso sus labios y Spencer observaba a Luke leerle una historia a su hijo y se quedo dormido 

-señor Alvez Jason se porto increíblemente bien hoy no dio lata-dijo el omega y Luke entendió lo que quería 

-creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo antes de que venga mi esposo-dijo Luke acercándose al omega y lo tomo de la cintura para llevarlo a la sala

-no podemos-Spencer intentaba resistirse sabia que eso le gustaba al alpha 

-te eh extrañado-dijo Luke mientras mordía con hambre la parte del cuello donde estaban sus glándulas el menor gruño mientras mientras cedía a la pasión 

-yo también te extrañé-dijo Spencer mientras Luke le quitaba la camisa y lo acomodaba en el sillón procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su bebé  
Spencer no podía ser más feliz y Luke lo sentía y también estaba feliz por ello y continuaron amándose.


End file.
